1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display has a self-emission structure in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes on a substrate.
The organic light emitting element is classified into a top or emission type organic light emitting element and a bottom emission type organic light emitting element depending on a direction in which light is emitted. The organic light emitting element is also classified into a passive or matrix type organic light emitting element and an active matrix type organic light emitting element depending on a manner in which the display is driven.
In the organic light emitting display, a scan signal, a data signal, a power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix format and light is emitted from the selected subpixels, thereby displaying an image.
In a related art organic light emitting display, a cathode electrode is formed on a transistor including a gate, a source, and a drain to be connected to the source or the drain of the transistor, and a chamber moves, thereby forming an organic light emitting layer and an anode electrode.
However, because the cathode electrode is oxidized during a formation of the cathode electrode in the related art organic light emitting display, the electron injection efficiency is reduced. Further, a short circuit occurs between the cathode electrodes during the formation of the cathode electrode, or an open circuit of the anode electrode occurs by a difference between heights of thin films.